DH Junior: Hora del viaje!
by Panda'sLovers
Summary: Los hijos de nuestros queridos dex holders están listos para empezar su propio viaje. Habrán problemas? Nuevos equipos? Aventura? Misiones? Romance? Amistad? Misterios? Y lo más importante, conseguirán sus metas? Descúbrelo aquí. Esto es DH Junior: Hora del viaje!
1. Chapter 1: Today is the day!

Olis! Como dije anteriormente, iba a hacer un fic que tenga a los Dex Holders Junior de protagonistas y aquí está! Bueno, he hecho algo nuevo aquí, hacerlo con POV, nunca lo he hecho así que si hay algo malo, plis me lo dicen. Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Hoy es el día!**

Orange's POV

Woo hoo! Hoy es el día, hoy es EL día! Cumpleaños de Amber? No, no es por eso, bueno también, es porque hoy los dos seremos dex holders al igual que mamá y papá! Cuál será mi cualidad? No puedo esperar!

Yellow: Orange! Hora del desayuno!

Yo: Ya voy, má!

Bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina, saludé a papá y mamá, no ví a Amber en ningún lado.

Yo: Pá, y Amber?

Red: En su cuarto.

Yellow: Todavía no despierta.

Amber? No está despierta? Que raro, ella siempre se despierta temprano. De seguro se quedó hasta alta hora de la noche dibujando. Debo admitir que dibuja muy bien. Subí a su cuarto, abrí la puerta, allí estaba, dormida junto con su peluche de Pichu.

Yo: /Hey, Amber, feliz cumpleañosssss/

Amber: Ah qué? Oran?

Yo: Él mismo, hermana! Ahora cámbiate y bajas! *Ya iba a irme-*

Amber: Espera! Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Yo: Pregunta.

Amber: Por qué no te fuiste de viaje cuando cumpliste 10?

Yo: No quería que mi hermanita se quede aquí sola con mamá y papá.

Amber: *me abrazó* Gracias!

Yo: No es nada. Ahora, cámbiate y bajas!

Bajé tan rápido que no ví que hizo Amber. Desayunamos rápido, le dí mi regalo a Amber, ya era hora de ir al laboratorio.

Yellow: Cuídense! Vuelvan de vez en cuando!

Red: No se olviden de ser más fuertes para derrotarme!

Yo: No lo olvidaremos!

Amber: Estás seguro de esto? Tenemos 10, bueno tú 11 pero no importa!

Yo: Relájate, estarás conmigo en todo momento.

Amber: Los gemelos vendrán con nosotros?

Yo: No lo sé. Mira, ya llegamos!

%Laboratorio de la Prof. Oak% se leía. Por qué no dice del Prof. Oak? Se habrán equivocado. Amber tocó la puerta y Tessa nos abrió.

Tessa: Orange, Amber, feliz cumpleaños, qué les trae por aquí?

Amber: Gracias Tess! Venimos a conseguir nuestros starters y pokédex.

Mi hermana se ha vuelto más segura que antes, ya no es la Amber que se asustaba con todo.

Tessa: Ah, claro, Turquesa y Azul ya han llegado. Por favor, pasen! *nos hizo pasar*

Nos sentamos junto con Turquesa y Azul, Turquesa estaba leyendo un libro de unas 200 páginas y Azul uno de 80. Esos dos, son gemelos pero, no se parecen en nada. Turquesa tiene el carácter del sr. Green y Azul, el de la sra. Blue.

Yo: Hey, chicos, cuánto más vamos a esperar.

Turquesa: (con los ojos en su libro) Cuando llegue tía Daisy y las poké dex.

Azul: Ya están los starters, quieren verlos?

Yo: Claro! Vienes Amber?

Amber: Por supuesto.

Nos dirigimos hacia una cúpula, allí estaban las pokéball de los starters, para que nadie las robase. Las observé, quedé maravillado. La sra. Daisy entró en la sala junto con Tessa y Tuquesa.

Yo: *miré para todos lados* Y el prof. Oak?

Tessa: En su casa.

Yo: Pero, el profesor es el que nos las tiene que entregar.

Daisy: Jeje, sí así es. Yo soy la nueva profesora.

Amber: Usted? Felicidades, prof. Daisy!

Daisy: Gracias Amber. Bueno, como ella es la cumpleañera, ella eligirá primero.

Amber: En serio? Gracias!

Se dirigió a la cúpula, los miró, pero, no escogió ninguno.

Amber: No tiene otro más?

Daisy: Esos son los starters pero, puedes tener a este pequeñín.

Un pequeño Pichu se acercó tímidamente hacia Amber.

Daisy: Lo encontramos vagando por allí y lo trajimos. Lo quieres?

Amber: Sí! Te llamarás Pirai!

Daisy: Toma, está es tu pokédex.

La prof. Daisy le entregó la pokédex a Amber junto con la pokéball de Pirai. Era mi turno! Eligiré a Bulbasaur, cómo lo llamaré? A ver a ver a ver... Bulba!

Daisy: Tu turno Orange.

Yo: Y si mejor lo hacemos los tres a la vez?

Daisy: Claro! Háganlo.

Los tres nos pusimos en frente de la cúpula. La Prof. Daisy la abrió y los tres cogimos nuestras pokéball al mismo tiempo.

Yo: Eligo a Bulbasaur, Bulba!

Azul: Él será Blast!

Turquesa: Charmander.

Azul: No le pondrás mote?

Turquesa: Por qué tendría?

Azul: Oh vamos, solo por esta vez, sí? Las demás ya no, sí?

Turquesa: Está bien, será Char, sí?

Azul: Satisfactorio.

Daisy nos dió nuestras pokédex, sonaron un ratito y paró, nos deseó buena suerte y salimos. Nos miramos y acentimos. Eso quería decir que se iban por su cuenta.

Yo: Les deseo mucha suerte!

Turquesa: No la necesitaré.

Azul: Te damos las gracias! A ustedes también!

Ya nos estábamos llendo cuándo el sr. Ruby viene con 4 cajas en sus sos manos.

Yo/Amber/Turquesa/Azul: Sr. Ruby?

Ruby: Chicos, esperen! Les traje nueva ropa!

Amber: Sr. Ruby, no se preocupe por eso, nosotros ya tenemos nuestra ropa.

Ruby: No, no y no! No irán de viaje con esa ropa! Poco más y parecen mi bárbaro! Quién de ustedes tiene cámara?

Azul: Mamá tiene un montón!

Ruby: Vamos a casa de los senpais!

El señor Ruby cogió con una mano a Azul y a mí y a Amber con la otra. Turquesa simplemente nos siguió.

Casa de Azul y Turquesa

Ruby: Qué les parece?

Blue: Lindo! Pequeña, al fin te parecerás a mí en algo!

Green: Mujer ruidosa.

Turquesa: Mamá ruidosa.

Ruby: Hermosos! Ahora, pónganse los 4 juntos!

Nos pusimos los 4 para la foto. Yo tenía la ropa de papá de cuando terminó su viaje (FR-LG/OR-AS) con tonos naranja, mis favoritos! Amber tenía la ropa de mamá (FR-LG) ella sí que se parece un montón a mamá, es ella solo que en mini! Azul tenía la ropa del sr. Green (FR-LG), en su camisa había un Blastoise, sí que el sr. Ruby nos conoce muy bien. Turquesa llevaba el vestido negro de la sra. Blue (G-S-C) pero tenía un no sé que que cubría sus hombros. Nos tomaron la foto y la sra. Blue y el sr. Ruby gritaban cada cosa bonita que se les ocurría.

Yo: Hey, Turques, hermana, se ven muy bien en esos trajes!

Amber: Gracias! Igual tú!

Turquesa: Uh, gra gra cias.

Azul: Uuuuuuu, mi hermana está rojita!

Turquesa: No es cierto!

Llegaron mis padres y se quedaron conversando, luego de un rato, se despidieron de nosotros, no sin que el sr. Ruby nos de 1 traje extra, por si acaso. Ya era hora de irnos. Ay! Que nerviosismo! Los 4 salimos y fuimos juntos hasta la ruta 1.

Yo: Hora de separarse?

Azul: Exactamente! Nos vemos en el gimnasio!

Turquesa: Tal vez no, yo iré primero, le ganaré y me iré, no los esperaré.

Azul: No le hagan caso! Bueno, hasta la vista!

Yo/Amber: Adiós!

Los gemelos se fueron, los ví irse juntos, luego se separaron. A dónde iríamos? Y que haríamos? Amber debe saber.

Yo: Qué quieres hacer?

Amber: No lo sé. Hay que jugar con los pokémon, te parece?

Yo: Excelente! Mira es un Rattata!

Amber: Que cosita más bonita! Y ese es un Pidgey!

Yo: Se le ve fuerte! Vamos, Bulba!

Saqué a Bulba y comenzó la batalla, Amber se puso a un lado junto con el Rattata. Usé mi pokédex para saber los ataques de Bulbasaur.

Yo: Bulba, látigo cepa!

Bulba usó látigo cepa y le dió al Pidgey, el Pidgey atacó con placaje, Bulba usó otra vez látigo cepa, ya quedaba poco! El Pidgey usó gruñido, me bajó el ataque, no importa! Bulba usó látigo cepa y le ganó! Excelente! Nuestra primera batalla!

Yo: Viste eso Amber? Lo viste?

Amber: Sí! Estuviste genial!

Yo: Muy bien, vamos a seguir entrenando!

Amber: No íbamos a jugar con los pokémon?

Yo: Si quieres dibújalos, aunque para eso está tu pokédex.

Amber: Voy a dibujar a Ticate!

Yo: Ticate?

Amber: Así se llama mi Rattata, bueno todavía no es mío pero, se ha encariñado conmigo!

Yo: Lo quieres capturar?

Amber: Sí! Pero, no tenemos pokéball.

Yo: Tal vez Azul tenga, no estará muy lejos, vamos!

Caminamos junto con Ticate siguiéndonos, vimos Pidgeys, Caterpies, Weedles, yo me hize amigo de uno, Drill y Rattata, entrené también, a Amber le siguieron un montón de pokémon, hasta que llegamos a Ciudad Verde. De allí, solo Drill, Ticate y un Pidgey nos siguieron. Al Pidgey no le pusimos nombre, pensábamos que se iba ir.

Yo: Llegamos! Bueno, en todo este camino no hemos visto a los gemelos, sí que son rápidos.

Amber: Tal vez están con su padre en el gimnasio.

Yo: Vamos!

Fuimos hasta el gimnasio, pasamos, el Pidgey se quedó en la puerta, y vimos al sr. Green arreglando su escritorio.

Yo: Hey, sr. Green! Cómo llego tan rápido?

Green: Buenos días, Orange, Amber, llegué en Charizard.

Amber: Ha visto a Azul o Turquesa?

Green: Allí está Azul, a Turquesa no la ví.

Nos señaló a Azul que estaba sentado leyendo revistas de los líderes. Nos acercamos a él y lo asustamos. Bueno, de casualidad.

Azul: Arceus! Están locos? Pude haber muerto!

Amber: Lo sentimos.

Yo: Qué haces aquí?

Azul: Cruzaré con mi padre el Bosque Verde, lo estoy esperando.

Amber: Tienes miedo del bosque?

Azul: Yo? Miedo? Pffft, pero qué cosas dices Amber? Por favor, miedo yo? Azul Oak teniendo miedo? El mundo sería derrotado por un Magikarp usando salpicar, antes de que yo tenga miedo!

Yo: Entonces, vienes con nosotros?

Azul: Pregúntale a mi padre.

Le pregunté al sr. Green si podíamos ir al Bosque Verde junto con Azul, él simplemente asintió.

Amber: Azul, tienes pokéball que nos prestes?

Azul: No han comprado algunas?

Yo: No tenemos pokédolares.

Azul: No le han ganado a Joey Jr?

Amber: No lo hemos visto.

Azul: Yo sí, estaba viniendo al centro pokémon para curar a sus pokémon, después lo reté y gané. Ah! Casi me olvido! Tía Daisy me dió 20 pokéball, para nosotros.

20 pokéball?! Para nosotros?! La mochila nos pesaría mucho.

Azul: Tomen, 5 para tí, 5 para la dama y 5 para mí. Ya se las dí a mi hermana.

Yo: Ah, yo creí que eran 20 para cada uno. Jejeje

Atrapamos a Ticate y a Drill. Nos despedimos del sr. Green, diciéndole que pronto vendríamos a retarle y salimos. El Pidgey seguía en su mismo sitio.

Azul: Y éste pequeño?

Amber: No es nuestro.

Azul: Que bonito! Hey, amigo, nos acompañas?

El Pidgey se subió al hombro de Azul, él lo capturó y lo hizo salir, le puso Pid. Salimos de la ciudad y llegamos a la entrada del Bosque Verde.

Azul: Hey, chicos, alguna vez han estado aquí?

Yo: Sí! Un montón!

Amber: Prácticamente nacimos aquí.

Amber tenía razón, somos como mamá, bueno, yo no. Pero, no sé si Amber tendrá Viridian Mind.

Azul: Y saben el camino?

Yo/Amber: Sí.

Azul: Y no nos vamos a perder?

Yo/Amber: No.

Azul: Si encontramos un pokémon gigante y no podemos derrotarlo, saldremos huyendo?

Yo/Amber: Sí.

Azul: Y si nos encontramos a Turquesa de malas, también?

Yo/Amber: Sí.

Azul: Eso era todo lo que quería saber. Ahora, andando!

Entramos al bosque, estaba oscuro, aprovechamos para entrenar a nuestros pokémon. Todo iba bien, estabamos por llegar hasta que escuchamos una voz.

?: AZUL!

Azul: Por favor que no sea Turquesa, por favor que no sea Turquesa...

Esa voz me parece conocida, a ver, sra. Sapphire, no, sra. Platinum, es muy cordial, no creo que grite, sra. White, no creo, sra. Crystal, tal vez, sra. Soul, no, ella es muy dulce como para gritar, sra. Zally, uhm, ya le grita a Lem, creo que es suficiente, sra. Yvonne, es feliz,simplemente es feliz, mamá, claro que no y eso me deja a...

Yo/Amber: Sra. Blue?!

Blue: Exactamente, queridos!

Azul: Ma ma má? Qué ha ces a aquí?

Blue: Quería saber si en verdad le tenías miedo al Bosque Verde, y veo que sí.

Azul: Po por supuesto que no! Yo solo ehm uh, estaba revisando el piso!

Blue: Muy bien pequeño, decidieron viajar juntos?

Yo: Solo para cruzar el Bosque.

Blue: Y mi niña?

Azul: No lo sabemos.

Blue: Bueno, les acompaño?

Yo/Amber/Azul: Sí!

Blue: Excelente! Por favor jóvenes, disfruten la guía turística de la sra. Blue!

La guía turística duró 2 minutos y salimos. Llegamos a otra ruta, la pasamos y entrenamos, Blast evolucionó en Wartortle, Bulba todavía no. Llegamos a Ciudad Plateada con la sra. Blue, ya era tarde, así que la sra. Blue se fue y nosotros armamos nuestras carpas para acampar.

Yo: Ahora qué hacemos?

Azul: No lo sé. Una batalla?

Yo: Claro!

Amber: Cuántos pokémon?

Azul: 2 cada uno.

Es mi primera batalla contra él, estoy preparado! Daremos lo mejor de nosotros, yo lo sé. Empezamos con Drill y Pid, quién ganará? Confío en Drill, sé que podemos lograrlo.

Azul: Picotazo!

Yo: Disparo Demora!

Es rápido, pero ya no. El Disparo Demora lo ha atrapado. Es mi turno!

Yo: Picotazo veneno!

Azul: Suéltate y picotazo!

Efectivamente, Pid se soltó y usó Picotazo, Drill se debilitó. Ahora, le tocaba a Bulba.

Azul: Muy buena batalla! Veamos que tal está Bulba!

Yo: Muy bien, Bulba, látigo cépa!

Azul: Placaje!

Yo: Gruñido!

Azul: Placaje!

Yo: Látigo cépa!

Pid se debilitó, gané! Bueno, la primera ronda, ahora vamos con Blast.

Azul: Por tipo, tú me ganas pero, ya lo veremos! Blast, Giro rápido!

Yo: Esquívalo y látigo cépa!

* * *

Olis! Les gusto? Si no lo he hecho bien, plis decirmelo. No voy a poder subir capítulos más seguido, ya que el martes llega la época más torturadora de todas, alias, la época escolar.

Además, quiero decirles que... ... ... ... ... ... .

Han anunciado dos nuevos juegos! Sun & Moon! Y otra cosa! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Pokémon! Hoy cumple 20 añitos! Si alguien cumple años hoy, 27 de febrero, que la pasen bonito y siéntense felices! Nacieron el mismo día que Pokémon!

Por si acaso: 27/02/1996, fue lanzado Pokémon Red, Blue and Yellow. Y hoy es 27, bueno si no lo leen este día, acuérdense para el próximo año!

Thor: Y mi cumple?

Loki: Ella no sabe cuando naciste.

Nope, no lo sé.

PD= Gracias a todos por leer esto! En especial a Dani!

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLover), Thor y Loki.


	2. Chapter 2: It's time!

Holi Holi Boli! Lamento mucho, muchísimo el retraso! Estaba ocupada con el colegio, (ytratandodehacerquesenpaimenote). Dejaré por unos días (o semanas, o meses) ,'Un vistazo al futuro', al menos hasta llegar a Johto aquí.

Okey, empezemos!

Hope ya like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 2, Kanto: It's time!**

 _ **POV Orange**_

Bulba no pudo esquivar el giro rápido de Blast, pero yo tenía otra técnica.

Ordené a Bulba que lo atrapara con el Látigo Cepa, mientras que con una lo tenía sin escapatoria con la otra lo estaba golpeando.

 _ **POV Amber**_

Uhm, mi hermano tiene la ventaja. Y también todo controlado pero, ¿y si Azul tiene algo bajo la manga? Pensé muy preocupada.

-¿Uh? ¿Pirai, necesitas algo?- Pirai me estaba haciendo señas hacia el cielo.

Ví un hermoso pokémon, ¿acaso era ese...? No, no lo creo. Ya se está haciendo tarde, espero que terminen pronto, no pienso molestar su batalla y pararlos.

-Ahora Blast, ¡Pistola Agua!-

-¡Látigo Cepa!-

Orange piensa defenderse con Látigo Cepa, ¿funcionará? ¡Es muy fuerte la Pistola Agua de Blast! Espera, hay un brillo extraño que emana de Bulba.

-¡Orange, Bulba está evolucionando!- En ese momento cogí mi cuaderno y lápiz, y me puse a dibujar.

-¡Es un Ivysaur!- Orange sacó su Pokédex y registró los datos de Bulba.

-¡Sigamos con la batalla!- Gritó entusiasmado Azul.

Hora de seguir observando. Suspiré.

Orange le dijo a Bulba que use Placaje, Azul le dijo a Blast que use mordisco. A Blast se le notaba ya cansado, cuando Bulba usó Placaje, Blast se debilitó. Pero, Bulba también estaba agotado.

-¡Excelente pelea, Orange!-

-¡Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal, Azul!- Se estrecharon las manos.

-Chicos, vamos al Centro Pokémon, necesitan ser curados.- Dije yo.

-¿No puedes curarlos tú? ¿O tal vez tú, Orange?- Nos preguntó Azul.

Uhm, buena pregunta, bueno, mamá nació y obtuvo la Viridian Mind, 10 años después, alguien debió haber obtenido también el poder, eso fue, cuando mamá tenía 10 y cuando tenía 20, 10 años después de lo anterior, nací yo. ¿Podrá ser que, tengo Viridian Mind? Por que Orange es un año mayor que yo, así que no creo que sea él. Una pregunta muy difícil de responder.

-No lo sé. Intentaré.- Decidí yo.

Abrazé a Bulba y Blast, traté de comunicarme con ellos, leer lo que piensan... ... ...

... ... ... ¡Bulba! Me estaba hablando, me dijo que no lo abrazara tan fuerte. Blast seguía allí, sin fuerzas. A ver, vamos a curarlo, yo sé que puedo, yo sé que puedo. Yo sé que...

...

...

...

...

-¿Amber? ¿Ya despertasté? Soy yo, Orange.-

-¿O Oran?- Dije con voz débil.

-Te desmayaste pero, lograste curarlos.- Esa voz, se siente tan fría.

-¡Felizmente, este tipo nos ayudó!- Ese es Azul.

Pero la otra voz, es tan fría como la de Turquesa o como la de Kotone al molestarse, solo que, masculina. ¿Sr. Green? No, está en su gimnasio. ¿Sr. Silver? No, está en Johto. Alguien más que tenga una voz fría, no. Pensé un momento y recordé que Azul dijo tipo, eso quiere decir que no lo conocen.

-Orange, /¿quién es él?/-

-Uhm, no lo sé.-

Azul se percató de esta conversación y nos lo dijo.

-Psigiese, se llama Psigiese. Hijo de la líder de Gimnasio de Azafrán /ex lideresa de uno de los grupos del Team Rocket/, Sabrina.- Explicó.

-¿Lo conocías? ¿Y no nos dijiste nada, por qué?-

-No nos llevamos muy bien.- Respondió Psigiese, lindo nombre por cierto.

-Gracias Psigiese, Azul, Orange por ayudarme.- Agradecí a cada uno.

-¡Todo por tí!-

-No es nada.-

-Un honor.-

Recordé algo en ese momento. Estoy con la ropa de mamá, ¿él sabe que soy una chica? Bueno, mi voz parece también de un chico tímido, si no me conocieran bien, pensarían eso.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, si me disculpan. Un gusto conocerlos, Azul, Orange y... ¿disculpa pero, cómo te llamas?-

-Am_- Interrumpí a Azul.

-¡Bar! ¡Ámbar del Viridian Forest! Ese es mi nombre.- Lo dije sin pensar, pero tal vez funcione.

-Ámbar, nos vemos. Hasta luego.-

-¡Adiós!- Dijimos todos en coro. Psigiese se fue.

¿No era ya tarde cuando estábamos en la batalla?

-Eh, chicos, ¿qué hora es?-

-¡Hora de Aventura!-

-No, en serio.-

Azul miró su reloj. -Las 2 de la mañana.-

-¡Tan tarde! ¡Volvamos a las tiendas!-

-Orange, ¿y las tiendas?-

-Uhm, ¿alguien sabe destello?-

*TimeSkip*

Bostezé y abrí los ojos, me sobresalté ya que, no estaba en la tienda.

-¡Orange! ¡Azul!- Grité.

-Amber, ya te levantaste. Se nos ha hecho tarde. ¡Rápido, tenemos que irnos!- Orange me dijo.

Guardamos las cosas y nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio. De seguro están nerviosos aunque, parecen muy seguros.

Nos paramos en frente de la puerta del gimnasio. Allí había un cartel que decía, «Horario de atención.- Lunes a Viernes= 7:30 am a 8:00 pm Sábado y Domingo= 11:00 am a 6:30 pm»

-Pero, si recién va a abrir, ¿por qué estamos tarde?- Pregunté.

-Tal vez, halla un moooooontón de entrenadores listos para el gimnasio.- Me respondió Azul.

Se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio, y entramos. Y efectivamente, habían ya entrenadores sentados esperando.

Leímos en una escultura, que decía los nombres de los ganadores de la Medalla Roca. Allí estaban los nombres de papá, el sr. Green y... Turquesa. Ella ya había venido a desafiar al gimnasio y ganó. ¡Que felicidad!

-¡Azul, hermano! ¡Miren!- Señalé la escultura.

-¡Turquesa ganó! Va a ser una dura rival.- Dijo Azul.

-¡Tienes razón! Esa pequeña es muy fuerte.- Nos interrumpió una voz. -Soy Brock, líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada. Un gusto, chicos.-

-¿Es en serio? ¿Mi hermana le gano a usted? ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mi familia es súper fuerte! Contándome a mí, claro.- Dijo Azul muy entusiasmado.

-Esas caritas, se me hacen familiares. ¿Cómo se llaman, pequeños?- Nos preguntó Brock.

-¡Yo soy Orange!-

-Soy Ámbar.- Ya me acostumbré a mi nuevo nombre.

-¡Mi nombre es Azul!-

-Lindos nombres, ¿me parece o, ustedes son hijos del Campeón Red? ¿Y tú, del Líder de Verde?- Nos preguntó.

-Está en lo cierto. Y Turquesa es mi gemela, es normal que seamos fuertes en mi familia.- Presumió Azul.

-Pues entonces, ¿listos para la batalla?-

-¡Sí!- Gritaron eufóricamente (esa palabra existe?) Azul y Orange.

-¿Quién empieza?-

-Que empieze Orange.-

-Nah, primero tú, Azul.-

Después de una laaaarga charla entre los dos, +mientras ellos discutían, yo estaba observando las batallas de los otros entrenadores+ decidieron que Orange debía de empezar, para nosotros seguir ya nuestro camino, mientras él el suyo.

Ya era hora de que empieze la batalla. El campo de batalla había cambiado mucho, según mi padre, era solo un cuarto grande, parecido a un ring. Pero ahora, parecía una mina, con un montón de rocas, arriba, abajo, a los costados, delante y detrás. No resistí el querer dibujar todo.

Brock sacó a su Geodude, y Orange a Bulba. Bien pensado, hierba le gana a roca.

Y la batalla comenzó. Orange empezó, Bulba usó Gruñido. Geodude usó Defensa Férrea, y luego Tumbarrocas, mientras las rocas caían, Bulba usaba Látigo Cepa para defenderse, y en eso se acercaba a Geodude. Cuando las rocas dejaron de caer, inmediatamente, Bulba usó Gruñido y Látigo Cepa. Lo dejó debilitado.

-¡Ganó Orange!- Grité.

-Todavía no, falta un pokémon. Aunque, es Bulba, claro que le gana.-

Azul se veía muy concentrado en la batalla. Tal vez estaba estudiando los ataques y técnicas.

Onix pisó el suelo +obviamente con su cola+, era gigante. Papá nos contó que le ganó con Pika. Pero, ¿no que los ataques eléctricos, no le hacen daño a los del tipo tierra? Me intrigué.

Bulba usó Gruñido. Onix usó lanzarrocas, con ese lanzarrocas atrapó a Bulba. Al menos, le bajó la defensa. Bulba, a cada rato, trataba de hacer un hueco entre las piedras para escapar. Orange confiaba en que podían ganar, yo también lo hacía.

Bulba logró hacer un pequeño espacio, Orange le dijo que usara Látigo Cepa, los látigos salieron de ese hueco y llegaron a Onix, Bulba se aferró a su cuerpo. Onix se movía rápidamente y sacó a Bulba, Bulba usó Gruñido otra vez, y usó Látigo Cepa también. Le bajó mucha la defensa, es por eso que con este último ataque, lo debilitó.

-¿Ahora sí ganó? ¡Ganó!- Me puse a saltar de alegría.

-¡Excelente Orange!- Hizo lo mismo que yo.

Los dos bajamos para felicitar a mi hermano.

-Aquí tienes la medalla Roca, muestra de tu victoria en este gimnasio.- Brock le entregó la medalla a Orange.

-¡Gracias! Ahora, te toca a tí, Azul.-

-Es verdad. Bueno, gracias por venir conmigo.- Nos dio la mano a cada uno.

-¿Nos vemos en Celeste?- Pregunté yo.

-¡Nos vemos en Celeste!- Dijieron los dos a coro.

Ya nos estábamos dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta y escuchamos a Azul gritar.

-¡Ah! ¡Y no se olviden de avisarme si encuentran a una pareja que necesite mi ayuda!-

-¡Ya!- Le respondimos.

Salimos del gimnasio y salimos de la ciudad.

-¿Vamos al Mt. Moon?-

-Sí, claro.-

Mt. Moon era nuestra siguiente parada pero, nos dio hambre y sacamos de nuestras mochilas las ricas galletas que hace mamá. Mientras caminabamos, comíamos.

En eso, ví un arete, de lejos parecía una estrella, ¿sería de Krys?, pensé, pero de cerca, se notaba que era un cometa.

-Mira, es un arete, ¿sabes de quién será?- Le pregunté a Orange.

-Nope, ni idea, hay que guardarlo, tal vez sea de alguien que lo está buscando.-

-¡Claro!-

Llegamos al Mt. Moon, algo se veía mal. Los pokémon se veían muy asustados, habían Jigglypuff, Zubats y Primeape, todos acurrucados.

Algunos estaban en jaulas. ¿Quién haría esto? ¡Que horrible! Pensé.

-Oran, hay que ayudarlos.-

-Tienes razón, ¡vamos!-

Sacamos a nuestros pokémon y nos dispusimos a salvarlos.

En ese instante escuchamos unas voces que conversaban, una estaba muy molesta y la otra se le escuchaba despreocupada. Preferimos quedarnos escondidos en una pequeña cuevita. Vimos como esas dos personas se llevaban las jaulas más pequeñas.

Me llegó un olor muy fuerte, muy pero muy fuerte.

-/Orange, ¿te sientes bien?/- Observé que estaba temblando.

Yo también lo hacía, me estaba dando mareos, escuché que estaban regresando los tipos de antes, alcanzé a ver una larga cabellera rubia. Después...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

Hola! Lo primero que tengo que decir, es que cambiaré los géneros, ahora serán, 'Adventure' y 'Friendship' bueno, lo último ya estaba, cambiaré el humor porque, no he visto mucho humor aquí. Ya que es una historia sobre una aventura, no sé donde poner los momentos chistosos.

-Chuuny: Gracias por aclararme las cosas, arreglaré el formato y lo cambiaré. Respecto a lo de los carteles, yo he visto que lo hacen así. Y lo del POV, sí, estaba incorrecto porque lo hacía como si fueran sus pensamientos, y el punto de vista es la narración en primera persona, y creo que me ha salido mejor. (Mejor es intentar que rendirse XS) Con lo de la narración, trataré (y sé que lo haré) de hacer ver a los lectores lo que yo veo en mi mente. Seguiré tus consejos. Gracias por ayudarme en esto!

PD: He leído tu historia de Pokémon Bersek, y me ha gustado! Ya entendí algo sobre la narración. (Solo que todavía no me sale)

-DarkSoldier41: Gracias por seguir ésta historia!

PD: Tus historias son buenas.

Y bueno, Loki y Thor están aquí, como siempre! (creo que me olvidé de ellos hace unas horitas)

Thor/Loki: Te escuchamos!

Okey, okey, no se esponjen!

Atte.- Carol (Panda'sLovers), Thor y Loki.


End file.
